Freak High
by Demon Dark Crystal
Summary: A school filled with monsters, demons, angels, and many other creatures from both the dark and light forces. And what does Sena have to do with all of this? Many surprises await Sena as he goes to Freak High. Sena/?
1. Chapter 1: Day of Blood

**A/N: **Yet another fic from yours truly. Yes I want to make as many fic as I can while I still can. Soon it will turn hard to make anymore. so i rewrote it, so hope this is better i have to run the 2nd chapter through a beta before posting it so please do wait for it. thank and sorry for the wait. this chapter is so much better than the first one at least that is what i think. hope you enjoy. ^_^

**Summery:** Sena comes home from a not so perfect day at school only to find both his parents dead and well that he is part of a world more than what he expected.

**Warning:** okay I haven't decided yet on this being M or T so I placed it in T.

**Pairing:** so far all I know it that's it going to be Sena and someone. So keep reading to find out. I do take suggestions, but once I start and finish the forth chapter I won't take any suggestions.

Yes and I'm also taking suggestions on who you want on the story itself. Just who do you want mentioned and if you what some other random pairing me take as well.

**Disclaimer:** don't own it, never did

* * *

**Freak high**

**Chapter 1: Day of blood**

Today just wasn't his day, first was with having someone following him and now being blamed for something he didn't do. Then again, the bullies always made his school days far from good. This was okay so far as no one made him their gofer again before going home. He could deal with being blamed for something he didn't do, but not being a gofer again for the hundredth time.

Sure, he knew how to defend himself, only he feared it would worsen his situation with the bullies. Once the misunderstanding was fixed, he went home. Once at his house he saw the lights were off thinking his parents were home he just walked past the fence.

As he reached for the doorknob he felt a sudden shiver go up his spine, which was when he noticed two things; one was that the door was somewhat open and that the smell of blood was thick in the air. When he looked down at the doorknob he saw that there was blood on it. Every inch and fiber of his body was telling him to run away as fast as he could. He went against it and walked in. As he made his way into the house he could taste something rusty like iron in the air as he was heading to the kitchen.

Blood. It was the first thing he saw upon entering the kitchen. Then he saw his father's body sliced up and mutilated. His throat was slit and blood ran down his shirt. He wrist were sliced off and where across the room. At that moment he saw his mother's body. His mother's chest was still moving up and down at a slow pace, but she was still alive.

Once his mom saw him she tried saying something. Instinctively he moved closer to her. She was able to only say, "Run…" before something came at him from behind.

"Mom..." He stared in disbelief as he saw his once breathing mother as she had a sword wedged in his mother's abdomen. If he hadn't moved he would've had a sword sticking out from his spine. Wanting to gag he turned away from the horrific sight, only to see what or who it was that the sword belonged to. Whatever it was, it wasn't human at all.

This thing… it was… it looked like a 3-dimensional shadow that could barely stand up. Whatever was the shadow figure, it smiled at the boy. His smile was ghastly since it had no lips; all it had was a line for a mouth. This sent chills down the boys back to his wings.

_Wait, wings… since when did I have…_

Before the scared boy could finish his thoughts the shadowy figure came at him with a fast speed for a creature with an odd body like his. Before the boy could do anything one of his wings spread and smack the shadowy figure, tossing it to the wall. He had closed his eyes, but seeing as nothing came at him he opened his eyes to see what exactly happened.

He saw that his wing was now spread out it front of him. Slowly he started to move the wings away from his view. At first it felt odd to have to move them because he had never used wings. Heck he never knew he had any. They were white and soft.

He didn't know how or why but he felt his life being threatened yet again. Looking around the empty room only to see as other shadow figures started to come out from the wall. The boy put on a brave face. Leaning down a little he let his wings spread to their full length, flapping them once then again causing him to hover over the ground for a moment. Then he flapped them again. It was now or never.

Using his legs to move forwards not even second later used his wings to fly out from there and away from those shadow figures that were coming out of the walls. By now he was almost surrounded. He head for the door anyways. Once again he found another obstacle; someone or something was at the front door. The boy all but felt danger come from whoever it was. So he flew upstairs, his wings oddly fitting as he flew upstairs.

From his room he quickly opened the window. Looking down he took a loud gulp and jumped off of the windowsill as he flapped his wings and flew away. Not knowing what would happen next. All he wanted to do was get away. So this time he listened to his body and flew away.



The figure at the front door just smiled, as it showed all of its pointy white teeth that went all the way up to his pointy ears. The figure had blond hair and 2 silver earrings on both of his ears. The blonde had emerald green eyes. He went in and destroyed all of the shadow creatures that were inside the boy's house. He then saw the boy's parents on the ground being eaten by the shadow figures.

"Hiruma! WHAT… what happened here?" another figure came in only to stop dead in her tracks as she faced what was in front of her.

The girl looked away as the blond named Hiruma ran out. This confused the girl.

_Never has Hiruma cared enough to go after whoever it was that lost their parents._ The girl thought as she looked at the direction that Hiruma left in.

The girl looked once again at the now dead and rotting parents and sighed as she was the one who was supposed to clean this.

"I guess since Hiruma is taking care of the kid I should take care of his parents. Poor kid never even knew what he really was. I can't wait to test you out, Sena." She said as a smile started to creep up her face.

And with that she started to erase all signs of magic as she could.

* * *

Ya-ha I finally finished the first chapter for Freak High I got the ideas from all those fanfics that had a private high school. So thank you all that have giving me this great idea.

I suck at this but please do tell on how I can make this fic better. Suggestions are taken even flamers. They are both a lot of help when it comes to fixing my writing.


	2. Chapter 2: The Never Ending Night

**A/N: **Ya-ha the second chapter is up now, so you better review. I have a curtain black book that has all of your little secrets, unless you don't want everyone to know them then review. Just kidding. But please do R/R ^_^

**Summery:** Sena comes home from a not so perfect day at school only to find both his parents dead and well that he is part of a world more than what he expected.

**Warning:** place in T for now. Might turn into an M fic.

**Pairing:** Sena/??? ; Anyone you think is worthy enough.

**Disclaimer:** … how many times must I tell you I don't own…

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**The Never Ending Night**

Sena was getting really tried from all the flying so when he saw a clearing he was set on landing there. It seem like no one was following him so he sat down as the tears started to flow down his cheeks. Only now letting the fact that his parents were killed sink in.

He was still crying when someone else landed close to where he was and started to walk toward him.

"Kobayakawa Sena." Someone said from behind him. The boy squeaked as a stronger hand came from behind him and grabbed him by the waist, preventing him from doing almost anything.

As Sena turned around to see who exactly it was that grabbed him he gasped when he saw that it was the same person that was at the front door. Sena tried his best to get away from him, but he was far stronger than him.

"Calm down, Sena." The blonde whispered into Sena's ear. This helped him a little to calm down.

"Ano… who… are you? And why were you at my house?" Sena asked as he was trying to calm himself.

"I was at your house because we were there to pick you up…" he said matter-a-factly. "By the way my name's Youichi Hiruma."

"Ano… Hiruma… you can let me go now. I won't run away." Sena said as he found it very uncomfortable the way Hiruma was holding him.

Hiruma let go of the brunette and let him drop to the floor with a loud thump. Once Sena stood up Hiruma took out his pair of black wing and without having to look back he said, "Oi, fucking chibi you better come with me if you want to live."

"Eh! What do you mean live?" as Sena asked Hiruma just pointed behind him without looking back and popping his gum.

Before Sena could what the blonde was pointing at he saw attacked.

"Oi, fucking chibi did I tell you to come with me." If Hiruma hadn't gotten to Sena, he would have a few black spears affixed to his spine.

Letting go of Sena, Hiruma took out a gun out of nowhere and started to shooting off all the shadow creatures that were coming at them. Sena's felt a pair of wings on his back again. He didn't want to asked as to why they were there now when then they weren't just a few moments ago.

Instead he just let his wing stretch to their full length and took flight. Hiruma wasn't far away from him. Somehow the shadow creatures grew their own pair of wings. Now they too took flight in the night sky. Sena flapped his wings harder speeding up.

Up ahead were more shadow creatures with wings blocking anyway for Sena to go. One came after him at a rapid pace. Sena only twisted in midair, causing wind to form around him as a shield. The wind helped by sending the shadow creature into a small mountain and turning into nothing. By the time Sena stopped he was very dizzy and very tired.

Sena couldn't hold his consciousness any longer. He was slowly closing his eyes as he started to descend to the ground at a hasty pace. His wings had disappeared now and had lost all consciousness. He had not seen Hiruma anywhere.

_So this is how I'm going to die? Oh great. At least I get to see my parents. _Was what he thought before he let his eyes close.



Instead of it being Hiruma catching the boy it was the girl that was with him. He had no wings but she that didn't stop her from catching him. The girl had telekinesis. She could control things with her mind. She stopped Sena from falling to his doom.

The girl brought Sena towards her, once within arm's reach she grabbed him and held onto him like a one would a baby. Once she was sure he was in no immediate danger she took care of all the shadow creatures that had surrounded them. To her they were all a piece of cake, since all she did was send out a powerful blast of energy all around her.

At first that use to drain her and leave her weak, but now she had full control over it and she merely had a mild headache that she could easily ignore. She smiled as she looked at the kid in her arms.

He looked so cute, but her smile faded when she felt Hiruma come closer. She used her telekinesis to float up to Hiruma. "Hiruma I thought you were going to take care of the kid. Not give him an early death. Do you know how important this kid is?"

"Tsk… as if I care." He said as he looked at the sleeping kid in her hands.

"Here take the kid; it's hard enough to just float myself up here, let alone two." The girl said as she handed Hiruma Sena.

In truth the girl could carry the kid, but she was just feeling lazy and the thought of having to carry the kid was even more tiresome. Plus she had a feeling that Hiruma would annoy her if she didn't. She smiled at the last part.

_I guess the kid is going to bring to the school a whole new light. Oh yes, Sena you are going to become a new member of 'Freak High'._

With that they both flew to their next destination, Freak High School. Your not so normal high school for not so normal highschoolers.

* * *

Ya-ha! I finished the second chapter! I'm soo happy, and I'm sooooooooo soooory that I couldn't update sooner. I was going to update yesterday, but something came up. Soooooooo to make it up to you I give you two chapters. Hope you enjoy.

Okay I love reviews, but I also love suggestions and even flamers. I loved them because they help to make my writing better, I don't mind if you just say you really like it. That just tells me that you like my story. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy my story.


	3. Chapter 3:Freak High:High School Student

**A/N: **Ya-ha! Just like promised I have the third chapter up. I was up until 2am in the morning finishing this. That's how bad I feel for not posting yesterday, okay hope you enjoy. Oh yeah next chapter will take long as well simply because I still have to work on other stories. Not for fanfiction though. I also have an account in fictionpress so if you ever want to read any other story of mine be sure to go there. If you want to know my name go to my page. Okay enough about my life onto the story. Please do R/R. ^_^

**Summery:** Sena comes home from a not so perfect day at school only to find both his parents dead and well that he is part of a world more than what he expected.

**Warning:** place in T for now. Might turn into an M fic. Not know though, still thinking it though. Oh well please do give suggestions.

**Pairing:** Sena/??? ; Anyone you think is worthy enough. Please do tell before the fourth chapter, because I will go with someone. And it might even be a girl… no not really. I'm a yaoi fan so it will be yaoi. I forgot to mention it, didn't I. sorry. But I like it so you don't like you have been warned, maybe I should have put in the warning… oh well you are reading it now.

**Disclaimer:** … ya-ha I am Hiruma so I do own it… only not really I'm not Hiruma and I definitely don't own it.

Okay onto the story…

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Freak High: High School Student**

When Sena opened his eyes he saw that he wasn't in his room. Everything the room was black from the cabinets to the walls was one mirror and it was blacked out as well. Sena sat up to get a better view of the room, but just when he sat up the dizziness hit him hard. He fell back to the bed.

'_I see you're awake.'_ Someone said in Sena's head. Or at least Sena thought. _'Yes it's in you head. I can talk to people with my mind since I can't speak myself.'_

"Where are you?" Sena said out loud not knowing if he could talk back in his mind.

'_I'm right here.'_ A little girl said as she appeared out of nowhere. Sena yelped. _'And yes I can hear your thoughts as well.'_

Sena looked at the little girl. She had red hair, which reached to her ankles, with black ribbons in it. She had red eyes as well. She had pale skin, making her eyes stand out more. Aside from that she looked like a cute little girl.

'_Hey I'm not little, I'm 15 years old!'_ she yelled at Sena. Sena could keep a blush from forming. _'And beside you're the one to talk. You yourself don't look like a highschooler either.'_

The little girl pouted making her look more like a little kid. Before the girl could yell again at Sena for calling her little again the door opened letting someone in.

The little girl all but shut-up once she saw that it was none other than Hiruma. You see Hiruma has a reputation at the school for getting his way, even if that means blackmailing many people. No one ever went against him unless they wanted to have all their secrets told to everyone.

The little girl backed away from Hiruma's way and stood as far away from him. Hiruma just walked up to Sena. "Oi fucking chibi. So you're awake. Once you can get on your feet come to the living room where we will discuss about how you're going to spend the rest of your life." The last part Hiruma said with a smile that promised pain and misery.

Hiruma was never known to be polite either. So you will never hear anything nice coming from him unless it was to trick you.

Once Hiruma left the little girl signed and walked towards Sena. _'You're lucky you don't know him. He is very scary. I suggest not getting on his bad side.'_

"I-I-I-I'll trust you on that." With that Sena tried to sit up again, this time with more success. He didn't get dizzy this time.

Once he knew that he was going to be okay he moved to the side of the bed. He let his legs dangle off of the side. He sat there for a few minutes. Once he knew that he wasn't going to fall he tried to stand up. This time the little girl tried to help him. Only for the first few second he didn't have any balance. Once he got his bearings he let go of the little girl to walk on his own.

On their walk towards the living room Sena tripped every now and then, but the little girl was there to help him. In the living room Hiruma was sitting on the sofa with someone on the other one.

"Oi fucking chibi! Come over here, so we can go over your schedule." Hiruma said once he saw Sena coming in.

"Hey. Don't yell at Sena!" the person sitting in front of Hiruma yelled at him. "And besides the kid just lost his parents, I highly doubt the kid would care about his schedule right now!"

"Shut it blacky." Hiruma told the girl that was sitting in front of him.

The girl that was sitting in front of Hiruma was the girl that was at Sena's house and the one who saved him from certain death. She was wearing all black (hint: the nickname blacky). Her hair was jet black with eyes to match. She was wearing a black leather jacket with leather pants to match.

"Hey there Sena, my name's Kathy. Some call me Dark. Makes no sense, but hey to all there own. By the way the 'little girl' by your side is my little sister, Alexandra, you can just call her Alex." Kathy said as she pointed at the girl that was standing beside Sena. "… By the way how are you? You used up to much magic with that little stunt of yours. If I hadn't been there to catch you, you would have…"

"Eh! What do you mean stunt… do you mean what I did in the…" Sena didn't finish his sentence because it all felt like a dream.

His parents' dead and seeing his mother alive before being killed. Afterward having a pair of wings appear out of nowhere. Not long after flying for his life and then meeting Hiruma not once but twice in one day. No… he didn't want to think what exactly he did after he started to fly away from those flying shadow creatures.

"Well anyways I we wanted to talk to you about…" Kathy started but before she could even finish Sena said, "Wait what happened to my parents? What happened to their… bodies?"

Sena couldn't bring himself to say the word without having his voice crack. His eyes had started to will up with tears now. He couldn't hold them any longer so he let them fall down his cheeks. He wiped away the tears with the back of his hand.

Kathy looked at the Sena for awhile before answering, "Well I made it look like they killed. I also erased any evidence of magic. You can go to the police if you want to? But I think they will think that you have been kidnapped. I'm sorry, but we were planning to get to you before those _**'things'**_ got to you first." She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"W-W-what **were** those things?" Sena asked in a whisper.

"Those things are creatures known as 'shadow ghouls'." This time it was Hiruma that answered. "'shadow ghouls' are nothing but a weak creature that can move around in the shadows. Just shine a little light on them and they all dissipate. There nothing but weak resembles of the originals."

Sena knew that he was pushing lucky if he asked now but he was curious to know so he asked, "W-W-what do you mean originals?"

Hiruma looked at him for a bit then said, "because whoever has those 'shadow ghouls' are nothing compared to my originals." With that he flicked his wrist and 'shadow ghouls' started to come out from the shadows that were around the room. "And they don't just dissipate when light or the sun touches them. They are faster and stronger than those fakes you fought."

Sena stared in awe as he saw that these shadow ghouls were much better. They could walk better than the ones that were at his house. He also noted that that none of them left a trial of inky black stuff when they moved around. The last thing he noticed was that these actually looked like some things. For example their was one that had a human form and looked it except that it was completely black, even it's face.

"Someone copied you 'shadow ghouls'?" Sena asked without realizing until it was too late. "Eh, you don't have to answer that."

"Yes that is the bastard's power. He can copy any power he solely chooses and make a copy of it, but compared to the originals his copies don't stand a chance." Hiruma answered.

Sena was about to ask who was this person, but he went against it and asked, "Eto… why… um… the… schedules… that you were talking about?" he said shyly as he started to fidget with the hem of his shirt.

"Oh yes, you are a new student at Freak High School." Kathy said as she handed Sena a pack of papers. "Don't worry about the name, the only thing different about us is that he have powers. The students look just like you and me… well at least most of them do."

Sena smiled shyly at her and then said, "W-W-what do you mean by powers?"

The girl looked at Sena then laughed. Once she was done she said, "Of course you too have powers." She walked up to Sena and ruffled his hair before saying, "You wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"It's time to go through your schedule." Hiruma said as they all sat down.

"Now for your first class it will be Starter 101. In this class you have to learn the basics of your powers and how to control them." Kathy was telling him.

'_I also have that class. Yay I have someone to talk to!'_ Alex said finally choosing to talk.

"The next periods will be the normal things that you learn at a normal high school. This is a high school after all so we have to make it look as normal as possible. We also have sports, but in order to make it fair for other schools, we lose every no and then. Sometimes we recruit students from other schools. But mostly we go against schools that are just like ours."

"Eh!?! You mean there are more high schools like this one?" Sena asked surprised.

"Of course there is, how else do you think we'll be able to get to all the kids with powers if we just have one high school." This time it as Hiruma that answered.

And that is how it went. After all his regular classes he had training which was where he learned how to use and master his powers. Sena didn't know that once he was about to enter high school as a freshmen that he was about to change so many things.

* * *

Ya-ha finally finished this chapter. A little long, but hey I had to add this chapter in somewhere.

Anyways please do tell what you think about my story and how it is coming out. Hope you enjoyed it and hope my next chapters don't disappoint.

Oh yeah and I also need a little favor, if Hiruma is a little OOC please do tell. Oh yeah and please do tell how I can fix it. Or you can just point it out.

Thank you! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Freak High: New Life

**A/N:** Ya-ha here is the 4th chapter. I wasn't able to post for a while because I have been lazy. Hope you enjoy. I'll see to it to post much soon the next chapter. I have to start organizing myself.

**Summery:** Sena comes home from a not so perfect day at school only to find both his parents dead and well that he is part of a world more than what he expected.

**Warning:** place in T for now. May be turn into an M fic. It will be decided on the next chapter.

**Pairing:** Sena/??? ; Vote now before the 5th chapter.

**Disclaimer:** don't own it.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Freak High: Part 2: New life**

Sena was looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing the school's uniform. It was black with silver linings. It was a little too big for him, but Kathy told him to get a bigger size than his own, because who knows he might grow into them. As she said that she was smiling, as if she didn't believe that he could grow anymore than what he already had.

He signed as he saw that his uniform was too big for him. He was pathetic. Once he was enrolled into the school he was given a dorm room. He hadn't met his roommate yet. Once ready he left the room and started to walk to the high school.

Before he got a few paces away from his room, Alex came out of her room. _'Hey you weren't thinking of leaving without me.' _

"Gomen I… f-f-for-got that your room was right beside mines." He said as he scratched the back of his head sweat dropping.

She glared at him for a while before she said, _'its okay I guess. Beside I have to show you around the school so you can know where to go. Let's go before it gets too late.'_

She said as she grabbed Sena's arm and pulled him towards the school. Sena felt as if his arm was going to come out of its arm socket.

Once they stopped they were at the front of the doors of the cafeteria, or what looked like a cafeteria. Once inside Sena saw that it really was a cafeteria, except it was fancier than any school cafeteria. Sena stood there awed by the size of the room. Alex pulled him towards the food so they came get their breakfast. If the cafeteria was amazing the food was fabulous.

Alex only smiled as she saw Sena stare at the food in amazement. That was the good thing about Freak High; it had the best food that anyone could ever ask for. Anything less would not be accepted.

Once they got their food they headed towards a table. At the table were Kathy and Hiruma chewing on a gum. Kathy smiled at them and Hiruma just well he lets just say that he said hey as well.

As they ate Kathy was telling Sena a few things that he should remember about the school. One was that not all students were friendly so to watch out for those with tempers and that have powers.

"Oh yes, something else you most not forget." Kathy was telling Sena. "Is never ever get in the way of a vamp."

"A vamp… You mean a vampire?" Sena asked.

'_Yeah we call them vamps because they don't like the word. Either way they don't mess with anyone so it's not that much of a problem. But if you do meet one just stay clear out of their way.' _ Alex explained for Sena to understand. _'It's not that they have tempers, it's just that they don't associate with other every well.'_ She added with a smile.

"Most of all don't go into room 666." Hiruma told him.

Sena was going to ask why, but the bell rang and everyone started to move out of the cafeteria. Kathy and Alex were already ready. Sena grabbed his things as well. All three left, leaving Hiruma behind. Sena was about to ask why, but Alex answered it before the words formed in his lips.

'_It's because he rules the school from behind so he doesn't have to class. Everyone and every teacher are afraid of him so they don't mind him missing a few classes. And if they did they would be in deep shit.'_ The last part she said with a snicker.

Once they got to their first class Kathy left them to go to her class. She waved them goodbye as they entered class. They class was loud with lots of kids talking to each other about random things about their days. Some were talking about the assignments they have gotten the day before.

Alex sat down in the furthest seat from everyone. Sena sat down on the empty one next to her. Suddenly three girls came up to them. They had too much makeup on and they were looking at Alex as if she was the most repulsive thing they had ever seen.

"I see you have yet another new student with you." The leader of the three said as she looked at Sena then back at Alex. "Why do you get to show them around? It's not like they stay with you once they get the ropes."

'_Well Chelsea I highly doubt that they would want to meet an ugly hag like you.'_ Alex told her with a smile on her face.

"Why you little…" she said as she took out what looked like a dagger from inside her skin. She placed the dagger on Alex's neck.

Alex just smiled as the dagger started to turn red. The girl's face turned into that of one of pain. The girl yelped and through the dagger far away from her.

Alex then stood up and grabbed the girl's burnt hand. _'Now you see if you mess with me you will get burned.'_ With that the girl's scream could be heard across the hall. Alex burned the girl further by heating up her own hand that was still holding onto hers.

The girl was now begging Alex to let her go. But Alex only laughed and continued to hold onto her hand.

"Please Alex let go of her." Now it was Sena's turn to ask her to stop.

Sena's pleas were more successful than they girl's. Alex immediately let go of the girl. Alex's eyes turned to their normal red with black pupils. Alex had stood up so now she sat down. _'If you want to live to see tomorrow, I suggest not to mess with me, unless you really want to be burned to a crisp.'_ She said as she glared at the girl.

The girl only looked at Alex in fear then rose up to go to her desk, her friends there to help.

'_Thanks Sena. If you hadn't had said something I would have burn her to a crisp. That is the reason why I get in trouble a lot.'_ She said as the teacher finally came in, this quieted the class and put order in the chaos that it once was.

During this class Sena learned the many types of magic's there were and the many types of powers that people could obtain. There are many types of powers that fall in between the 10 elements; which are water, fire, earth, wind, ice, lava, metal, thunder, electricity, and wood.

Then there are those that just belong in a category of their own. Such as being that can control things of the dark and being that control things of the light. They are considered demons and angels.

By this time Sena was interested, but bell rang before he could find out more about what she was going to say.

The next classes were regular classes. First he had math, which he was not good at, even if his life depended on it. Alex had a much more advance math class so he was left alone for that class.

For third period he had English, yet another class he wasn't good at. After that he had biology before he finally went to lunch.

"Hey, Sena, so how was your first day of school." Kathy said from behind Sena as he was entering the cafeteria.

"Hello, Kathy…" Sena said shyly. She just smiled and ruffled his hair, like one would someone smaller than them. "My classes were okay."

She walked up to the food stand with him where Alex was waiting for them.

'_Took you long enough. Hey Sena hope your day was better than mines.'_ She said with a bored look. _'Had a few fights with some annoying kids that just wouldn't shut up.'_

Sena wasn't surprised by that, from what he saw in his first period that looked like something that happened everyday.

They all walked up to the same table that they were in during breakfast. Hiruma was already there taping away in his laptop. Alex and Kathy haven't ever found out what it is exactly he does everyday on his laptop.

"Looks like you skipped class again." Kathy said to Hiruma.

"Shut it blacky." Was Hiruma response.

"Well see you guys I have to go study with a friend for a test that we're going to take for next period." Kathy said at she ate the last bit of her food and stood up from the table to leave.

Not long after Alex stood up and said, _'well have to go. I have a fight with this girl who doesn't know exactly where her place is in this school.'_

Sena just smiled at her. Sena looked as they left. Now he was left alone with Hiruma. Hiruma had acted as if he didn't hear them leave.

"Ano… Hiruma, can you tell me as to why I was attacked?" at first it was as if Hiruma hadn't heard him. Just when he was about to repeat the question Hiruma answered.

"That is because you are an angel. Someone took it upon himself to kill all angels and those related to him. The bastard thinks that since it's not right to have both angels and demons living together he thought that it was much better to just destroy a race that is nearly extinct as it is." Hiruma told him without looking up from his laptop.

"So I'm an angel?" Sena asked.

This time Hiruma looked up at Sena and gave him a look of weren't you listening. "Of course you're an angel. The wings are a dead giveaway. There is no other creature that has white wings, except creatures with divine power. Other creatures such as myself have different colored wings."

"S-s-so what do-does having black wings mean?" Sena asked curious to know.

Hiruma looked away, back towards his laptop when he answered, "It means that one of my parents was _**demon**_."

After that Sena didn't ask anymore questions, even though he had many starting to form, like does that mean that all creatures that have black wings has a parent that is a demon?

The bell rang letting everyone know that it was time to go to class. Sena started to walk towards his class except he didn't know exactly where to go. He turned around with his hand behind his head. "Ano, Hiruma I-I don't really know where my next class is, a-and Alex isn't to…"

"Tsk… come on I'll show it to you." And with that Hiruma made his laptop disappear then was right beside Sena.

The walk to his next class was very quite. Sena didn't know what to say and he didn't what to go back to what they were talking about. Sena just stayed quite.

"What is your next class?" It was Hiruma who broke the silence.

"E-eto, its chemistry. Room B-2." Sena answered back.

After that it was quite again. This time Sena didn't try to talk, because Hiruma was taking long strides it was hard for Sena to keep up to him. Sena was practically running now.

After that Hiruma told him where to go for his last class. Alex had meet up with him there. After school Alex invited him to an ice cream shop. They both got banana splits. Sena enjoyed his as Alex made jokes.



It was getting dark and in the shadows someone was hiding. Sena and Alex were laughing and chatting away. The figure only smiled and let himself dissolve into the shadows.

"So he's at the school now… I see… You may leave. I have to prepare for our new little guest, for soon he will join us here."

The shadow figure just disappeared. Once gone the person that had spoken stood up from his chair and started to pace in thought.

"Soon Sena, soon you will be my prisoner. You have escaped my cloches once, but next time you are going to be mine. There has yet to be an angel to escape me."

* * *

Ya-ha! The 4th chapter is finally done. Next time I'm going to update two chapters. I have finally introduced the bad guy. I will give a name soon enough, but I still don't know what to do with him. I will also introduce other bad guys. Oh yes and I have finally decided on who it's going to be. But I won't tell until the time comes.

It took me a whole week to get this one done. I so many ways to end this that i discided on this one. it's not great, but it will do for now.

Oh yes and I will have more characters from Eyeshield 21 introduced in the next chapters, so stay tuned for the next chapters. ^_^


End file.
